List of webisodes
A list of all the webisodes and TV specials in chronological order. Season 1 Prologue Arc Welcome to the Program Mythos Meet n' Greet World's Strongest Warrior Final Fate Mythos Dance Misery Loves Company This Life is Ours Top of the World Confrontation Interlude Dark Recruitment Breaking Free Bloodlines Arc The Fox and the Crow Bull's Eye Out of the Woods Will to Live Tangled Family Tree Panophobic Let You Down Broken Bonds Realization The Everyday Life of a Royal Pulling the Thread Stars Into Cinders Nightmares From Shadows Twins Flying Free The Cure To Always Shine What About Us Silver-Haired Maiden An Innocent Boy Crossing Paths Just Me and the Flowers Empress of Ice Scars Fighters Arc It's Our Turn Second First Meeting Catch a Falling Star To Live A Bit Longer Glass Shards Training Outcast The Song We Shared Fallen Angel Always Smiling Break My Mind Bleed Upgrades Branded Rise Higher Mythos Masquerade Party Faded Fireworks and Broken Pieces Smiles and Tears First Date Fading Sisters Attack Season 2 New Troy Arc Return A Thousand Years Two Leaders Wilted Flowers and Broken Promises Love Conquers All Fly Me to the Moon Secret Prince Impossible Task Sisterly Love Just Children Nowhere To Hide Yes, My Queen Final Battle Arc Ten Trigram Sealing Curse Into the Free Evacuees and Promises Protectors Guardians and Demons Something Just Like This Victory is Ours OVAs (Original Video Animations) *they're basically 'slice of life' webisodes that take place after the final battle that focuses on where characters ended up in their futures, super happy and funny and quite a bit about the next gens. They normally air as trios and a new trio comes out every month.* Reality Ensues New Kingdom, New Life Skydiving Proposal Love at First Interview For-Never After Unqualified for Employment Two Years Too Long Good Old Days Doorstep Delivery Queen's Duty Fallen Queen Sister's Night Out Happily Ever After The Hidden Child Custody Battle Ill-Fated Love Left 4 D34D Swan Song Tell the Tooth Magic 101 Future Left Behind The Evil Within Locked Up to Die Agency Buddies A Brother Grim Target Locked Alone, Abandoned...and Angry Intruder Natsumatsuri School and Skill The Book of Tricks Girl of the Flames Preventation Anime References! Sibling Squabbles Summer's Scion Beach Vacay! Missing Leave Behind the Dark Gaming and Gambling Princess Coronation Meet the Senjus Katsudon and Ice Cream In the Wind Reunion Taiko Beats Gender-swap! Circus Act Just Dance-off Puchi-Hunters Road Trip! Losing Control FOOD FIGHT! Prank wars Memes and Potatoes Parental Love Healing Touch An Artist's Work The Young Oracle Yakuza Samurai! Girl Scout Cookies Under the C Night at the Ward The Field Rookie Roommates Dead King's Lament Beyond the Wind Supernatural Disaster Not My Queen Navy Seals School Daze A Vivid Experience Syngenesophobia Never Enough Pride Before a Fall Aftermath Trying to Feel Invincible Clipped Freedom Call Me Mother India Diamond Chase! Slayer of Gods Summer of a Broken Soul The Speechless Snowed In Cat-tastrophe Her Sister Shred or Dread Kotatsus and Onsens Dancer Duet Top Dog Eternal Melody The Opera-tion Cat Burglar Altina Academy Mahou Shojou Hanamatsuri Cherry Blossom Viewing Concerto in Blues Puns and Roses Letter to Kouhai Life Hacks The Grand Prix Geek Con World Cup Bingewatch! The Big Game Wrestlemania Dolls Twin Fight! I Am Bread Because I Love You Demolition Derby! The Tournament AEHSA Alpha Yuuto On Pointe Movie Campaign Crossfire Birthday Surprise! (Sort Of) Pride Parade! Adam, no. Adam, yes Lokitty No Love? No Choice En Garde! Airsickness and Joyrides Babysitting Mayhem Vessel Lost to History God of Fast Food My Best Friend/Coach To Troll a Meme Concerts 'n' Cram Anata Time Tangled Day at the Pegasus Races Dreaming of the Stars A Foe That I Can't Beat Mystery Train Drunkle Shield Shiba Inus Everywhere! Notice me Kouhai! The Fanbase BB Guns and Paintball! Tracker Pep Rally Day! Ole! Ola! Oh no! Senju Secrets Shinobi Path Movie: The Final! Fashion Disaster The LARPing Games! If I Fits I Sits My Lady. Cat Videos! Surf's up! Tinder Trouble Sugar Rush The Sandwich Cute-off! Visual Kei Time! Donuts Do the Robot! Fight for the Miane Throne BMX Championships OTP or NOTP Foxx gets a job Bake-off! Family (Probably) Matters Doge Dodge Ball! Otaku-fest Beef Up! The Diet Fall Into Grace Mirror Magic Take My Hand To The Fair Lands Baby on Board The Wedge X-treme Skate-off I am Loaf Meatball Sub Lotus Dreams Kross-Kountry Kidnapping Earthquake + BFFA = ? Talk With the Grandkids The Worst Princess Shipping Squad A Kingdom Under Sand Blizzard on Mount Shiro Lost Prince Where The Light Hides How Not To Make Friends Risks of Love When Lightning Strikes Twice Possessed Princess And Then There Was One It's Not Like I Like You or Anything And We're Dead The Ice Prince Shinobi Path: The Very Last One Sensei Shadow Genie ATV Crash Course! How the Hunter Becomes the Hunted Abandoned Goddess Potatoes and Molasses Boop! One-Sided Love Blood on the Rocks When Wedding Bells Ring Coming Out Wedding Anniversary Strung in the Air Mega-Burrito Popcorn and Pop-tarts Curse of Foraoise Woods Fall in Love Again Taco Tuesday Game Over Piece by Piece Suijinmatsuri The Pillow Fort Operation:Date night Fancy Stuff! Underworld, Overworked Bacon and Fried Butter One Heck of a Troll Devil Servant Fanclub T-Posing Bento Box Couture Pizza Burrito Bros Coulrophobia Cereal Prizes Find Glory or Defeat Be Less Like You Battle of the Gods Fusion Dance My (Broken) Family Third Wheeling Our Now Infinite Vow This Disgrace Wagashi and Matcha Touchdown! Shibuya Shiba Inu Razzle Dazzle Sweeter than Sugar The Cookie Parable Cosplay Adventure! Unibrow Synchronized Swimming! Boys vs Girls Barbeque Ribs and Root Beer To Avoid a Kyubey The Shipping War Nerd Rage Dapper Day How To Play Politics Quiet Thieves 1, Hunters 0 Derpy the Cat Child of Two Worlds Sleipnir Slip-up Go Fast! Boat Trip! Shield's Arm Jellybeans First Kiss Dubai Double Duty Cheese War Doodles Do the Splits One-Shots Webisodes/specials that do not tie in directly to the arcs and plots of seasons one or two and could theoretically take place at nearly any given point between Welcome to the Program and later storylines. Miss Mythos Hail to the Romans Parents Day (however, it's implied that it takes place sometime after Epic Winter, whenever that may be for the Mythos). Battlefield Beach Party (implied to be around March, April, or early May) Prideland Category:Lists Category:Work in Progress